Deep in a Princess's Heart
by LittleDropofDarkness
Summary: What would happen if Daddy Morbucks went bankrupt and our beloved Princess had to stay with the girls? Read this and find out! When you're done, please r/r!
1. Prologue A Day in the Life of Princess

Deep in a Princess's Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls and other characters, (although I wish I did.) They are the property of Craig McCracken, and owned by the Cartoon Network. This is my first PPG fanfic, so please go easy on me. Thanks, and Happy Holidays!  
  
*I would like to dedicate this story to a very special friend of mine - I think you know who you are ;) *  
  
Narrator: The City of Townsville! A quiet and pleasant little place, where evil- doers are kept in line by our beloved little superheroes, The Powerpuff Girls! Ah! Can you feel it? The peace, the harmony. Looks like it's going to be another warm and beautiful -  
  
Voice: DADDDDDYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Narrator: Oh, no. I spoke too soon! For only such a shrill cry could only belong to one person. The one and only-  
  
"Princess Morbucks! Put down your pencil and pay attention!" Ms. Keane ordered to the curly, red-haired girl in the back of the class. "You can't tell me what to do! I'll get my Daddy and he'll-" Princess began as she was cut off, "Your Daddy? He can't do nothin'. You can't hide behind him forever!" a boy spoke from beside her. "You take that back!" Princess demanded, raising her voice. "I won't!" the boy shouted. "Mitchell Mitchellson! That's enough!" Ms. Keane retorted. "It's Mitch. And she started it," the boy answered. "I don't care who started it. I'm going to end it. Now, both of you, stop fighting or you'll stay inside for recess," Ms. Keane told them. "Yes, Ms. Keane," Mitch and Princess replied in unison. There was no more use arguing - she would win anyway. Settling back in her seat, Princess crossed her arms and pouted in disgust. Looking to her left, she noticed Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup sitting together at their desks. Bubbles was drawing something. Probably a flower or something like that, while Blossom was playing the good student, as usual, her red eyes fixed on the board. Buttercup, however, let a sigh escape her, her thoughts focused on when she could go to recess. 'Those mean girls,' she thought. Princess, when she was new in town, had wanted to be a fellow Powerpuff Girl, only to be rejected by Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, because she had treated everyone poorly - the exact trait that wasn't what made a true superhero. Deciding to seek payback, she had gone out and had her Daddy buy her her own little Powerpuff uniform, completed just the way she wanted, of course. Slumping back in her chair, she looked up at the clock on the wall - waiting and pleading for the end of the day to come.  
  
*Now, I should add, that the rest of this is in Princess's point of view, until the very, very end. Enjoy! *  
  
Stepping into my limousine, I set down my book bag with a sigh. I hate school. I wish it were summer so I didn't have to go. "Where to, Princess?" my chuffer asks me. "Take me home, Alfred! I've had a rotten day!" I demand. "As you wish," Alfred replies. Sighing, I hit the button to the tinted glass divider to get some privacy. Stupid Powerpuff Girls. How dare they treat me so badly! And the rest of the kids? They don't care about me at all! Everybody hates me! But, I don't care. I have my money, and I get anything I want, so who needs them? Letting myself relax in the seat, I flip on the little TV in the corner and surf the channels. What's this? Powerpuff Girls save the day from Mojo Jojo? Grrrr!!!! That's enough TV for one day. I mean, my day was bad enough, no need to spoil it even more. Pulling into the driveway of my Daddy's mansion, I quickly get my bag together as Alfred holds the door for me. Stepping out, I walk into the house, closing the door behind me. "Daddy?! Where are you?! Those girls were so mean to me today! Wait until I tell you what they did!" I state, eventhough I don't see anyone in the room. I just need to get some things off my chest - even if I am venting to the walls. Walking into the dining room, I notice my Daddy sitting upon one of the chairs. As he sees me, he gestures me to come over there, saying that we need to talk. "What? What do you mean we're bankrupt?! You're kidding! I won't live in poverty, Daddy! You'd better do something to get our money back or I'll - I'll - I'LL NEVER GIVE YOU A MOMENTS PEACE!!!!" I shout, feeling myself explode inside. I know, I've got a mean temper. But, what can I say? I'm a jerk. But, I don't care. Nobody likes me, so why should I be nice to them? "But, Daddy-" I whine, "I don't want to- no, I won't! Fine!" I shout, leaving the room. Making my way upstairs, I storm into my bedroom, slamming the door as I get in. Sighing in anger, I throw down my book bag as I collapse onto my canopy bed. Wrapping my arms around the pillow, I let my face sink into it. What am I gonna do? Money and power is all I know. Now that it's going to be gone, what will become of me? It's become apart of me. That's why I was named Princess in the first place, because I was my Daddy and mother's one and only child, so they spoiled me rotten - hence the name Princess. Laying in silence, I feel wetness drip down from my face. Oh, great! Now I'm crying! I never cry! Well, at least not since my mother walked out on my Daddy and I when I was 3. Feeling myself break down, I tightly clench the pillow as I wonder what will happen. My greatest love and all that I am - taken away from me. Without my money and all of the things Daddy buys, I'm nothing. I sob onto my pillow for hours, until I can't any longer. Drying my tears, I let myself fall into a restless sleep.  
  
*Well, that's all I've got so far. Please r/r and I'll be happy to continue!* 


	2. Bad News

*Well, friends - here it is! I know I said I'd start the second chapter after I got some reviews, but I had already been working on it prior to posting the story. Once again, I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any of the characters in this story. Hope you like it, and please r/r! *  
  
  
  
I awoke the next morning feeling worse than usual. Stupid Powerpuff Girls. I'm sure they're the ones behind Daddy losing all his money. Getting up from my bed, I fix my hair as I throw my yellow and black dress back on. I could use a drink right now. "GIVE ME SOME WATER, NOW!" I shout to our servants. No answer. "HEY! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? I WANT A DRINK!" I yell some more. That should get their attention. Still no answer. Sighing in disgust, I decide to get it myself. 'Is there anyone alive in this house? Stupid jerks make me get my own water,' I speak quietly as I make my way to the kitchen and fix my drink. Hey, what's going on? Daddy? You wanna talk to me? Why? What's-? WHAT? You want me to live WHERE?! Yeah, maybe so until you get everything worked out.but I can't live with those rotten girls! You already made arrangements?! Fine! But this better not be for very long! Great. My day has just started, and it's already turning out bad! I guess since Daddy needs to go away on business; something about trying to get our money back, he's arranged for me to live with those stupid Powerpuffs! I hate my life! Oh well. I guess there are worse things out there.  
  
Pulling into their driveway, I feel a sensation hit me. I know this won't be fun, I can just tell. Stepping out of the car, Alfred brings my stuff inside as I'm greeted at the door. "Hello, Princess. The girls are upstairs if you'd like to join them," the voice tells me. The owner of the voice is Professor Utonium - the girl's father, I guess. He was the one responsible for creating them. "Yeah, whatever," I get out. Like I'd really wanna join those stupid girls. I turn around as a streak of blue light shoots past me, "Hi there, Princess. Wanna play?" it asks. The voice belongs to Bubbles - the smallest of the girls. "No," I answer. Ok, so I know that was sarcastic - but honestly, wouldn't you be that way if you had to live with the girls you despise the most? "Bubbles, what are you doing? Do you even know who that is?" Buttercup, the tough one of the three intervenes, flying down and floating beside her sister. "Now, girls - she may be our enemy, but we still should be nice to her. As they like to say, 'kill 'em with kindness,'" the third one concludes. That would be Blossom. And in case you're wondering, yes, she's always this way. Just between you and me, I kinda like her.she's bossy, like I am. But that won't drive me to being her friend - no way! I mean, they wouldn't let me be a fourth Powerpuff Girl! Forget them! "I still say we should kick her butt," Buttercup states, glaring at me. I swear, if looks could kill - I'd be dead right now. "Buttercup!" Blossom replies. "Yeah, well, I don't trust her," Buttercup adds, "She's up to something." What's her problem? "Oh, girls. I hate it when you fight," Bubbles says softly. I have to confess, I did feel a little bad for her right now - but she is one of my rivals, so I don't say anything about it. "Now Buttercup," Blossom cuts in, "She'll be staying here for a little while - so we should at least try to get along," she says. What exactly was she trying to get at here? Buttercup sighs, "Oh, all right. But if she tries to pull anything-" she begins. "Then it's settled. Are you willing to make this truce happen, Princess?" Blossom questions to me. Yeah, right. "Um, let me think about that - NO!" I shout. Bubbles starts to cry. Blossom went to comfort her, "It's ok, Bubbles," she coos softly. Turning towards me, her red eyes fill with confusion, "Princess, how could you be so mean? Look what you've done to poor Bubbles. All she was trying to do was be your friend," she intervenes. "I don't need friends, and I most certainly don't need you! I am Princess, after all," I state. There. That should get those girls off my back. I look over at Buttercup as her eyes grow cold - ice cold. "Yeah well, right now - we're all you've got! I guess if you want you can go whining back to your Daddy - Oh, wait - I forgot: he's not here! And I don't blame him one bit! Without him and your money, you're nothing! So, you'd better get used to us right now!" she replies harshly. Ouch! That was cold! If I were anything like those girls, I probably would have started crying at that comment, but I didn't. Why should I? I mean, no one would care anyway. Taking in a breath, I turn back towards them. I guess I have no choice. "Fine," I reply coldly. Well, this should get interesting. I just hope it isn't for very long. 


	3. A Plan

*Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all your reviews! Because of this, I was inspired to write chapter 3! I will be doing chapter 4 soon, I just need to think up some ideas! Any suggestions that you may have are welcome! So, you all know all the drill! Anyway, enjoy! *  
  
*Bubbles-Chan - I really like your idea about her becoming friends with the girls - I may use that and add a little twist! Thanks again! *  
  
Two weeks I've stayed with those girls, and honestly, I was about to call up Daddy, and send for his private jet to take me back home. But no. I decided not to - I mean, I guess there are worse things. But, wait - maybe if I pretend to be nice to them, they'll make me a Powerpuff Girl! Yes! Then, I could learn all their secrets and take over Townsville - making me even richer than I already am! Perfect! "Hey Princess, are you coming? We're leaving soon!" Blossom called to me. Now's my chance. "Uh - yeah. Just give me a minute, will ya?" I respond, a bit agitated. I may have to fake being nice, but I'll never drop my hard-core attitude. I liked it too much. "All right," Blossom says. Climbing onto my bed, well, at least while I'm here anyway - I pick up the phone as I dial a number. "Hello?" a semi-feminine voice answers. That would be Him - the Ultimate Evil. Well, he thinks so at least. I still think I could top him. "Yeah, Him? Princess. Listen, I've got quite a story to tell you - are you busy to come meet me somewhere?" I ask. "Not really. Why do you ask?" Him continues. "Because, I think I have a way of defeating the Powerpuffs once and for all - but I need your help," I answer. "Defeat the Powerpuff Girls, hmm?" Him replies. "Yeah. And I need your help to pursue it. Are you in?" I question. "Of course. Where should we meet?" Him asks. "Meet me in Mojo's volcano top observatory at six sharp," I instruct. "All right. But, this better be good," Him warns. "Oh, quit whining and trust me, will ya? It will work!" I demand, feeling myself get a bit irritated. I think out of the group, I was really the only one who stood up to Him. He intimidates a lot of us - but not me. "If you say so then," Him responds. "I do. Now, I gotta go before my cover is blown. See ya tonight," I conclude as I hang up.  
  
* Chapter 4 coming as soon as I can think up some ideas! * 


	4. Meeting

A/N: Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry! *Begs forgiveness* I know I said I'd update right away, but I was literally out of ideas! Man, I just hate that evil writer's block. But, now I'm back and have everything set! First of all, I'd like to give thanks to all of you that reviewed my third chapter.you're all the reason why I continue writing!  
  
Bubbles-Chan: Once again, thank-you so much! I'm glad you like this so far, and hope you still do. Thanks for your idea about Princess and the Powerpuffs making friends with each other.I might just use that!  
  
Hairy Gregory: Thanks so much! Yeah, I agree about that one - the Utoniums are the only ones that would put up with her. I'm sure anyone else would have kicked her out! ;) I hope you like this chapter as much as the other ones!  
  
Dougster: Wow, you're good! I never would have thought up such great ideas! I think I'll put some of them to good use.thanks again! I know some other reviewers have mentioned the paragraphs, and I wish I could fix them too. If anyone knows how, please tell me. I'd love to find out.  
  
Ashe: Thanks so much for the sweet review! I absolutely loved reading your two stories, and I'm glad you took the time to review mine. I hope to hear some more from you in the future! Thanks again!  
  
Ok, now on with the story:  
  
Later, I had met Him, and the two of us had walked up the steps to Mojo's observatory. I hadn't told Him the plan, as I wanted to get Mojo in on it, and save my time explaining to them both what was going on, rather than one at a time. We burst into the door as Mojo turns around with a jolt. "Sorry to interrupt, Mojo," I intervene, "But we need your help." By this time, he looks a bit mad. But I didn't care. "Need my help? What is this help that you need from me that you have to walk into my place uninvited? The place that I reside in and come up with plans to take over Townsville. Who sent you?!" Mojo questioned, pointing at us. Him, getting annoyed by Mojo repeating himself, grew to ten times his size and grabbed the monkey by the collar, "Now, listen up you pathetic little primate!" his voice was booming now. We could tell he was mad. Mojo gulped. "Princess and I are here to discuss her plan to destroy the Powerpuff Girls! So quit talking and listen up!" he thundered. Shrinking back to his normal size, he let go of Mojo as he hit the ground with a thud. "Now, do we have an understanding?" Him cooed in his feminine voice once again. Mojo nodded. I think he was too scarred to talk. "Very well. Now Princess, you were saying-?" Him brings up, turning towards me. "Yes. I called you here tonight because I have devised a plan to destroy those stupid Powerpuff Girls," I began. Mojo raised an eyebrow, "Really? What makes you so sure?" he questioned. "Well, first of all, it goes like this: I'm going to pretend to befriend those lousy girls, making them think that I actually care about them. Once I win their trust, I'll take them out to the park, and have you both do a sneak attack and be rid of them!" I express with joy. This was finally it! The plan that would rid me of those annoying Poo-Poo Puffs! I could sense it. "Given all of that, just how are we supposed to 'attack' the girls? Them with all their superpowers? I mean, you know what's happened all those other times, right?" Him intervened. He made a good point. I sighed, feeling frustration take over, "Look, just trust me. Him, you've got your laser-spit thing, and Mojo has all his little robots and such. Just trust me will ya!" "All right. We will go along with the clever plan that you have devised. But if we end up failing again - " Mojo continued. "We won't, ok! Look, we'll meet here next Friday night. Same time. That should give me a little time to reel those suckers in. Do we have a deal?" I inquire, feeling my temper start to rise. I'm a bit of a hothead, if you didn't know that already. "Well, why not?" Mojo agreed. "Yes. I have been wanting to try something a bit new, since things have been pretty slow in the villain business lately," Him added. "Excellent. Now I gotta get back before those girls get suspicious. I told them I was just getting some air. See you all next week," I conclude as I walk out of the observatory, and back to the house. "Hey Princess - where did you go? You were gone for a really long time?" Blossom asks. "Oh - uh. I was just taking a walk, that's all," I lie. This is too easy.  
  
"She's lying. Kick her butt," Buttercup brings up. I never did like that little green snob. "Buttercup, no. She's our guest. Besides, why must there always be a fight?" Bubbles wondered. "But Bubbles, she - " Buttercup states as Blossom cuts her off, "She's right. Maybe we should try giving Princess a chance instead of always tying to accuse her of things. I mean, maybe she'll change," she stated. Buttercup sighed in disgust. "Fine. But if she does anything - don't say I didn't warn you," she concluded, turning around and flying upstairs. "Now that that's over with, do you want to - " Blossom begins as Professor Utonium entered the room, "Blossom, sweetie, could I see you for a moment? It's about school," he asked her. "Sure, professor. Bubbles, you and Princess should get to know each other. I'll be up in a minute," Blossom explained as she and the professor walked off into the kitchen. "What was that about?" I wonder. "I'm sure it's nothing. So, princess, what would you like to do?" Bubbles inquired sweetly. "I don't know!" I shout out in aggravation. Ok, so that may have been a bit harsh for someone with a plan to fake being nice. Bubble's light blue eyes narrow. Uh oh. This can't be good. "Well, you can start by acting a bit more nice to people! Everyone isn't out to get you, you know!" she yells to me. Yikes! Now, I'm a bit scarred. Who'd have guessed that the smallest of the three had a backbone? My eyes are filled with shock. This was a first. "Uh. I - " I manage to get out. Bubble's anger fades as a smile replaces it, "There. Now that's better. Wanna play with my stuffed animals?" she offers. I'm speechless. "I - guess so," I answer. "Great! Come with me!" Bubbles concluded, taking my hand as we fly up into the bedroom. This was working like a charm! Turning towards the window, I give an evil snicker - anxiously waiting for that day when my plan would all work out.  
  
* Hey! I hope you liked it! This was literally written off the top of my head - so, hopefully I haven't let anyone down. I promise the next chapter will come a lot sooner then this one did. As soon as I get some more reviews, I'd be happy to continue! :) * 


End file.
